


Angelina has a night out with her friends, and it is fun (mostly)

by kumquatix



Series: Dark agenda [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark Agenda, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina goes out drinking and dancing with her friends in a Muggle bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelina has a night out with her friends, and it is fun (mostly)

After their win, they decided to go out and tie one on. Angelina didn't want to be a wet blanket, but hanging out with her team mates while they were pissed and she was sober was not exactly her idea of fun.

She caught Katie's attention, and yelled into her ear: "I'm going to go to the loo. Don't leave without me!"

Katie nodded, and said something Angelina couldn't make out.

The loos were downstairs, where the dance floor had a more aggressive techno beat than the mellower pop rock in the bar upstairs, but it was well insulated and she could feel a tension drain out of her she hadn't even been aware of.

She went and sat in a stall in a far corner, and took out her breast pump and a bottle from her expanding weightless pocket. Maybe she should just apparate home and feed Freddie. Suddenly she she felt desperate to see him, and hold him in her arms and never let him go.

Get ahold of yourself, Johnson, she told herself sternly. You can stand to be away from your baby for six hours. Woman up! George has him. She knew her husband wanted the opportunity to bond with Freddie without being second best because he didn't have boobies.

She still wanted to go, but she couldn't do that to Katie. Tea and crumpets in the messy Weasley family flat with a clingy Freddie and a clingy George interrupting every three minutes was not the same as a real night out with the team.

She put a cooling charm on the bottle, and cleaned the pump with a spell. She wasn't a fan of pumping, but at least it did not have teeth, and that was a plus, she had learned.

She didn't much want to go back and find her friends right away. It was nicer to stay here in the relative quiet and the light which was bright enough to see without giving her a head ache. She decided to explore a little bit.

The stall and the toilet had been just like the institutional loos she knew from Hogwarts, though even more beat up looking, the lid of the cistern cracked and the particle board of the stall with several deep gouges and scratches, and graffiti scribbled all over it. Some of it was pretty funny.

There was a row on sinks with taps, but they had no knobs. How odd. She walked over and looked more closely at one of them. In the base of the tap was a little dark circle, just over the rim of the washbasin – could this be an electronic eye? She waved her hand in front of it, and water came pouring out. Bingo!

One of the stalls slammed open, and a white woman dressed in a form fitting glittery green shirt and a very short skirt (more of a belt, really) marched out and came over to Angelina.

"There's no toilet paper in my stall!" she snapped at her.

"There's some in the corner stall," Angelina told her, and pointed.

The woman stood there and scrunched up her face, glaring daggers at Angelina.

"Well?" the angry woman said impatiently.

Angelina was getting a bad feeling about this. She turned to the woman, crossed her arms, and loomed over her. "Well _what_?" she said in her best you're asking for ten laps around the quidditch pitch captain's voice.

The woman shrank back, looking terrified. She started backing away, keeping her eyes fixed on Angelina, then squeaked out "Don't think you're getting a tip!" and turned and ran.

God damned Muggles. Her grand da was a Muggle so she could say that.

There was an interesting looking paper towel dispenser with a blinking light and a lever and what looked like a row of serrated teeth, but she felt so put out she didn't even want to play with it.

"Here you are! I was starting to think you had fallen in," Katie said behind her. "Oh, what's wrong? Are you missing Freddie?"

"Have you ever wished your whole life was a quidditch match?" Angelina asked her.

"No? I like eating and sleeping too much for that," Katie winked at her.

"Heh, good point. Though sometimes it would just be nice to be allowed to body check people. Right into the wall," she gave tiled wall a baleful look, in lieu of more deserving targets.

"The others have gone on to the next bar," Katie said. "But I think you and I should find a quiet café, where we can talk. Somewhere where they serve lady fingers and hot chocolate, and old married people go to moan about their boring lives in peace and quiet."

Angelina body checked Katie into the wall, and tried to grind her knuckles against her scalp, but Katie was quick as an eel and ducked and got a finger in Angelina's ribs right where she was most ticklish.

"I give!" Angelina cried. "But when we get to the next bar, we'll see who's boss on the dance floor."

"I am," Katie said, and shoved her out the door.

"You are going down, is what you are," Angelina said, and pinched her bum.

They headed up the stairs and out onto the street laughing.


End file.
